


Trapped (A Drarry Fanfic)

by SimplyConstellation



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyConstellation/pseuds/SimplyConstellation
Summary: Harry and Draco get locked in a mysterious room at Hogwarts with nothing to do.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoys xo

CHAPTER ONE: "THE LOCKED DOOR"

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have always gotten off on the wrong foot, from the embarrassing offer of friendship (which left the one boy quite embarrassed and upset, he had always heard his father talk about the 'great' Harry Potter and figured he'd try to make a new friend. Unfortunately that didn't go very well) to the teasing and quite frequent fights they shared through out many years. And even after the war with Voldemort and the fact that they were on opposite sides further pushed the two boys apart. So when Harry and Draco came back to school for an 8th year the rivalry continued.

Harry was exhausted, he spent the majority of his night doing homework he left till last minute to do. He currently sat uncomfortably in a small wooden chair in defense against the dark arts, a class he was already acing due to the whole 'killing the darkest wizard of his time in a war' thing, so when he began to nod asleep he couldn't help himself.

He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep but when he woke, class was still going. A paper bird sat on his desk, pecking at him. That must've been what woke him up. He looked around the room and met eyes with Draco Malfoy, who sneered at him. A small smirk also joining in.

Harry sighed, he was annoyed and already knew what the paper would be. So when he opened it, he glared back at Malfoy who just laughed with his friend Blaise Zabini.

On the paper was a drawing of Harry, who seemed to be falling off his broom and landing in Neville Longbottom's arms who then kissed him. The drawing was very good, though he'd never admit it to the other boy. Neville was one of his best mates and the drawing no matter how good, made him angry.

Neville had recently been outed as gay when a love letter he was sending to some boy was dropped from his bag and read out loud. He was embarrassed but when so many people were supportive he got more comfortable with everyone knowing. Though that didn't stop the occasional teasing. The drawing was obviously another example of that.

"What's that?" Ron asked when he noticed the paper in Harry's hand. 

"Just Malfoy being a complete ass". He burned the paper with a flick of his wand and rolled his eyes.

"Very good Mr.Potter! That was a perfect example of the spell we've been learning today. Care to demonstrate for the rest of the class?" The professor questioned and clapped his hands excitedly.

Harry sighed and stood up, he got to demonstrate any time they were learning something new. It was quite annoying actually. He wanted to drop the class but he needed it to become an auror. So he just shut up and tried to get through it. 

Malfoy snickered as Harry perfectly lit another fire and extinguished it. Damn git.

As the bell rang, signaling class was over, Draco picked up his books placing them in his bag over his shoulder and left, his walk a strut of confidence. He always kept a sketchbook and pencil on him to draw. Though he didn't let people know it was one of his favorite hobbies. That would be to embarrassing.

Harry followed the Slytherin, set on confronting him because of the rude drawing.

"I'll meet you in class, Ron" He told the ginger.

"Are you sure? Maybe you shouldn't pick a fight with Malfoy, and instead come to class.." Ron suggested. Ever since he and Hermione had started dating he had gotten more mature, though not completely. Sometimes it bugged Harry but mostly he appreciated the fact that Ronald had grown up a tad. 

"I'm sure, if the teacher asks say I went to the infirmary because I had a migraine or something. Thanks mate!" And with that Harry continued to follow Draco.

He managed to follow him through the corridors and up many flights of stairs before Draco stopped to look at him. 

"What do you want, Potter? And why are you following me? Did you like the drawing too much and hope to get some more for your wall?" He teased.

Harry stepped forward so he was on the same staircase as Draco. "Actually, quite the opposite. I get it that you're this huge jerk Malfoy but making fun of Neville for his sexuality is too far. Even for you".

He smirked in return, "Oh really? And how exactly do you know what's too far for me, Potter?" Draco stepped closer to the other boy.

"What I'm saying is you need to screw off with the homophobia, before I make you." Harry ground his teeth angrily and rested his hand on his wand inside his robe.

He laughed, "And what are you going to do about it?" His hand also connected to his wand. 

"This! STUPEFY!" Harry's wand lit up but before it shot towards the blonde, the stair case began to move causing the two of them to stumble and grab onto the railing. The spell missing Draco and causing a loose stone from another staircase to go flying in a random direction.

Eventually the stair case came to a rough stop.

Draco was the first to stand and brushed himself off as he replaced the startled look on his face with a calm one. He looked down at Harry who was just beginning to stand up again.

"Now, if you'll excuse me from this stupid fight, I'm leaving before the stairs move again!" He strode up the stairs and stopped in front of the tall wooden door.

"This is not a stupid fight Malfoy!" Harry followed the other up the stairs and nearly bumped into him before he realized he had stopped. "What are you doing?"

"Have you ever seen this door before?" He questioned, and glanced around himself at the surrounding area. "I don't think I've ever been to this part of the castle before.."

"I don't know, probably?" Harry's voice was annoyed and confused.

A rumbling behind them caused them to turn quickly, the stair cases were changing again. And much to their dislike, no other stairs reappeared at the landing.

"Doesn't matter now, we have to go through. Now hurry up Malfoy, I have class and I'd rather not stay here with you." Harry groaned.

Draco just rolled his eyes and opened the door. The two of them walked in.

The room was relatively small with dark hardwood flooring, maroon painted walls, some furniture, and no windows, which was weird. Even if you were in a room at the center of Hogwarts there would be a conjured window, a fake one to make the room feel bigger and less cramped.

The two of them walked in farther.

"I've been to every part of this castle and never have I seen this room." Draco studied the room cautiously. There were some bookshelves that seemed to be dust free when he wiped his finger on the wood.

"Me neither... this is weird. I'm leaving. I'll just wait for another staircase to show up." Harry turned to leave and stopped as he faced the door. He turned the handle, well tried to but it didn't budge. He began to panic.

"Uhh... Malfoy?" Harry's words were of concern.

"What do you want Potter? Just leave already, your voice gives me a head ache." Draco turned to him.

"The uh.. the door won't open." He struggled with the nob but it still didn't budge. 

Draco's eyes grew wide and he rushed to the door, pushing the other boy out of his way. He tried the handle himself but still nothing. "Alohamora!" A light hit the door from his wand but had no effect. He began banging on the door hoping someone would hear and help.

The two panicked as a realization set in,

They. Were. Trapped.


	2. Read To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry are now locked in a mysterious room full of books of 'friendship' and 'happiness' that both never knew existed. Time passes, seconds, minutes, hours, and both boys must talk to not die of boredom that is quickly setting in.

Draco continued to slam his hand against the door frustratingly, the banging echoing throughout the small room. The dim lighting flickering from a nearby lamp and the lit fireplace.

Harry stood frozen, he wasn't fond of small spaces, let alone the idea of being locked in a room with Draco Malfoy, his rival since the first day the two had attended Hogwarts.

The blondes knocking began to slow, eventually coming to a complete stop. His fist clenching against the wood of the door as his forehead also lay against it. "WHY-" his voice was harsh and broke through his grinding teeth. "THE. FUCK. WOULD YOU CLOSE THE DOOR POTTER!" He screamed in the other boys direction, turning to face him. His silver eyes glinting in the light.

"I DIDN'T!" Harry tried to explain as he unfroze from spot, but Malfoy wasn't listening.

"THEN HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THIS?" His arms flailed in the direction of the closed door and he raised his eyebrows exasperatingly.

"I-I DON'T KNOW!" He yelled back. His voice quieted as he continued, "It must of closed behind me without me realizing..." Harry eyes stung slightly.

Draco froze at the tone and expression of Potter. He began rubbing his face in his hands, a light headache starting to form in his temple. A long sigh escaped his lips as he tried to calm himself down. His breathing and heart rate accelerated. "It doesn't matter now, what matters is that we're stuck in this room with no way to get out. And we have no idea when someone might find us." He walked towards an arm chair setting his bag down beside it and sat down, continuing to rub his face.

Harry began to walk towards the fireplace, he was feeling quite anxious and confined. "We'll just have to wait until someone does..." he sat on a pillow on the floor. The heat of the fire warming him and making his nervousness slowly start to calm.

"No shit." Draco muttered, as his usual calm composure returned. He sat with one leg crossed over the other, a small sneer on his face. Though he was still dreading the idea of being stuck in a room with Harry bloody Potter.

Time passed slowly and boredom began to set in. The two boys continued to sit in silence not daring to speak to one another. They both were annoyed and tired of arguing. They just hoped someone would come looking for them soon when they realized neither boy was in class.

Draco groaned and began to stand up from his chair, some blonde hair falling slightly over his eyes. He pushed the strands back so he could still see.

"What are you doing?" The darker haired teen questioned as Malfoy raised, disturbing the awkward silence.

"Grabbing a book, Potter. Not that it's any of your business. I'd rather not die of boredom". He rolled his eyes as his long legs carried him to the bookshelves. 

Harry decided to stand up too, figuring he might as well find something to read also.

The two of them scanned opposite ends of the shelves, unable to find something that interests them. Most of the books seemed to be about Hufflepuff and friendship, which in their current situation was annoying. 

In the middle, a cover much different than the others seemed to pop out. They both reached for it at the same time. Their hands connected as they reached and both jolted them away.

"S-sorry." Harry spoke quickly and awkwardly a faint blush creeping to his cheeks. "Here you have it." He grabbed the book, taking notice of the title 'spellbound', and tried to hand it to Malfoy.

Malfoy paused and sighed, once again pushing a stray strand of hair from his eyes. "You can read it, Potter. It's fine." He pushed it back towards him.

"But- you probably saw it first..." He pushed it back again.

"You want to read it don't you?" Draco pushed the book back yet again to the other boy.

"Well... yeah. But don't you?" Again another push. 

"Yes, but it does not matter. Unless you suggest we both read it, only one of us can. I can just find another book". He glanced at the other dull and boring covers that littered the shelves. 

"Why don't we do that then? Both read it, out loud?" Harry suggested as his arms still kept the book pushed against Draco demanding.

The blonde raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes. He took a step away. "You're joking, Potter? I wasn't being serious. Besides I don't want to listen to your voice read, it'll bore me to death. I'd rather sit and do nothing." He sneered. A nearby torched light flickered across his face causing his defined facial features to be more prominent. He began to walk back to his chair but instead sat in a love seat for more space, and shook his head.

"Then you read it, I can just listen?" Harry offered. "That way you won't have to hear me and then we both get to read it. Would you really rather sit in silence again, waiting for however long it takes for someone to find us? It could be hours for all we know". He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow back, book still in hand. 

Draco studied him, slightly irritated. He would do anything to get out of this situation. He glanced around the room, seeing if he had overlooked another way out. He didn't. Eventually he sighed in defeat, "Fine! Hurry up and give me the damn book then before I change my mind." A scowl replaced his usual smirk. 

Harry handed him the book quickly, knowing this would probably be awkward but decided it was better than dying of boredom. He originally sat on a couch, but stood up when Draco spoke to him.

"I'm not going to yell across the room for you to hear, so if you really want me to do this than you need to sit closer, much to my dislike." He crossed his legs.

"Sorry..." Harry muttered and stood up once again. He awkwardly made his way to the love seat Malfoy was currently sitting at and sat, pushing himself as far away from the other boy as possible. Causing Draco to shake his head and roll his eyes before opening the cover of the book to the first page.

Harry's eyes turned to watch as the other read, he brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Pushing his glasses up slightly. Preparing himself for the situation he so weirdly suggested. He felt very awkward. 

"To those who need a little push to guide them in the right direction." Malfoy read the dedication of the book, his words smooth and calming. Harry couldn't help but think he had the perfect reading voice.

He turned another page, "Chapter one, The Start Of Something More". 

Harry tried to relax into the sofa but the awkwardness in the air prevented that. Draco clearly felt it too but continued anyways.

The fireplace crackled sending an ember to float momentarily before falling back down into the flames.

The blonde's voice began again, "Darkness enveloped the world, the once lush green meadows scattered in a rainbow of different flowers and life were withered, charred and turned to ash. Though, it wasn't a fire which committed the crime destroying a small once beautiful meadow, for it was everywhere. Magic, once a growing and thriving source wilted away from the Earth. Those who once had it were now gone, and the only to remain did not hold it's power. They feared it, for look what it had done to their world in the hands of darkness. It was banned now by the cause of the ashy world. Anyone found to be practicing it were taken away, never to return. No one knew what happened to them, though death was likely the answer. And so for centuries magic was forbidden. Extinct from the world other than the one man who still held and controlled it. The man that everyone feared, Salem. A wizard of the darkest magic." Draco was interrupted and paused where he was reading, making sure to mark the spot with his thumb.

"A world without magic..." Harry's voice sounded bewildered. "Imagine how horrible that would be." He had moved closer to the other boy without realizing. The book drawing him in.

"I assume it's what it's like to be a muggle, though most have no idea that magic has ever existed." Draco replied, his voice showing no sign of irritation or snobbishness. Which surprised Harry slightly.

"You're right, I never thought about that." He nodded his head and seemed to get lost in a thought.

"Can I continue?" The blonde asked, causing Harry to come back to reality. He nodded his head, and squeezed his legs a little more. The awkwardness in the air almost gone.

"Though, on a cool night where the stars lit the sky in many constellations and the moon was full, a baby boy was born. In him he brought magic back to the world, his eyes glowed a blue-white. Afraid that the child would be taken from them his parents hid him from the rest of the world. And with his existence came something else, hope." Draco continued to read page after page of the novel, growing more engrossed in it. So engrossed that when he felt a pressure fall onto his shoulder he jumped slightly. 

He looked up from the book, turning to look at the other boy. Harry's head rested against Draco's shoulder, a light snore coming from him. His breathing was light. Draco froze. Potter had fallen asleep and was now resting on his shoulder. He wasn't sure what to do, should he wake him? He couldn't help but realize how peaceful the dark haired boy was. And no matter how hard he tried he couldn't bring himself to disturb him. His heart beat fast, his body stiff and awkward.

A piece of hair fell in Harry's face, its curly strands bouncing lightly as it did. His breathing stayed the same. Draco stared at him, he had never seen Potter this calm or relaxed. His eyelashes were long and dark, something that the blonde had never noticed. Light freckles laid against his cheeks and nose, Draco's eyes followed them. His eyes explored the rest of Harry's face, noticing things he never had before. His eyes made way to his lips, taking in how they parted slightly as he breathed. He lifted his hand slightly, and brought it to brush away the stray strands of hair that had fallen and tucked it behind his ears. He bolted his hand back, what was he doing? A light blush formed in his cheeks and the tips of his pale ears.

"Potter, wake up. You fell asleep." He pushed his shoulder slightly.

Harry's eyes slowly fluttered open, he seemed confused for a moment before glancing up at Malfoy. He sat up right quickly. "S-sorry, I didn't realize I fell asleep." He blushed at the realization that he fell asleep on the other boy. 

"It's fine, Potter. I'd just rather not have your drool on my shoulder" He glanced away awkwardly, trying to cover the fact that he too was blushing.

His words caused Harry to blush even more. "I-I drooled on you?" He covered his face in embarrassment. 

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. "No, I was teasing you. Calm down." His arms crossed.

"Oh.." 

The two of them sat awkwardly, Harry twiddled his thumbs nervously, which Draco decided was a dorky action. But kinda enjoyed the fact that the other was doing it.

"Do you want to do something else?" Harry suggested breaking the heavy silence. He turned his body so he was looking at Malfoy.

"Like what? There's nothing else to do in here, and we're trapped remember?" His hands gestured around the room at the emptiness.

Harry blushed again, and Draco was beginning to enjoy it. "I don't know, we could play 20 questions?"

Draco's eyebrow raised confused, "if that's some stupid muggle game I don't know what it is". A frown formed on his face.

"It's simple, we just take turns asking each other questions and the other person has to answer." Harry explained, and sat up more on the love seat.

"Fine, Potter. But only because there is nothing else to do." His body turned to face Harry.

"Do you want to go first?" He suggested, he hadn't thought of a question yet.

"Whatever..." Malfoy paused to think. "Favorite colour?" 

"Come on, that's a lame question. But if you must know it's dark green." Harry answered anyways. Then took a few seconds to think of a question. "How many people have you dated?" 

Draco raised an eyebrow at him, he was already jumping into questions like this? Then he wasn't going to hold back. "Two." 

"Who?" Harry asked again intrigued.

"It's not your turn to ask, Potter." He tsk'ed and shook his finger. "Have you ever fancied Hermione?" 

"No, never. She's one of my best friends and she's with Ron. It'd be like fancying my sister." He shook his head in disgust at the idea. Then smirked, "Who were the two people you dated?"

"Pansy Parkinson and..." Draco hesitated unsure if he wanted Harry to know one of his secrets. "And Oliver Wood." He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. He had just told Potter, his rival, that he was also into boys.

"Oliver Wood??" Harry was surprised, he had never once thought that Malfoy could be into guys. He always seemed so against it. 

"Yes. Not many people know I'm Bisexual. So if you didn't blab it to the entire world that'd be great." He crossed his arms.

"I would never do that, Malfoy." He was being genuine.

"Whatever. It's my turn to ask you a question..." He thought for a moment and decided on one, smirking. "What is your sexuality?"

Harry froze slightly at the question. He had never been ashamed of his sexuality but then again the only people who knew were Hermione, Ron, and Neville. He bit his lip nervously and refused to make eye contact with Malfoy, "I'm gay". 

"Oh?" Draco opened his eyes wide, he was surprised. Potter gay? He had always teased him about it, but never thought it was true. 

"Yeah, it's not common knowledge. You're like the forth person to know." Harry twiddled his thumbs again nervously. 

"I see. It's your turn to ask me a question". Draco tried to take the attention off of Harry.

"Oh.. um. Can I see some of your drawings? I always see you carrying around that sketchbook, and when you send me those drawings they're really good. I've always wondered what was in it." Harry looked up at the other boy hopeful.

"Uh- I.. I don't really show people them. They aren't very good." It was Draco's turn to get really nervous, he never thought anyone noticed. But it seemed like Harry had.

"Come on, please?" Harry begged. "I won't tease you about them, or even tell anyone."

"I don't know, Potter..." 

"Please... Draco?" Harry used his first name. Causing the other's boys cheeks to turn pink, Potter had never used his first name. Ever. It caught him off guard.

He sighed shakily, "Fine!".

Harry smiled wide, causing Draco to blush even more. He stood up from the love seat, his feet tapping quietly against the dark hardwood floors as he walked to his bag. He opened it and grabbed the sketchbook, he was anxious as hell.

Harry stayed sitting and watched Draco's every movement. He was surprised that calling him Draco had worked. He smiled to himself softly, he would have to make a habit of that. The fireplace crackled again, drawing his attention away from the other boy momentarily. He jumped when Draco stood in front of him.

Draco hesitated before pushing the sketchbook into Harry's hands. He gulped lightly and sat back down.

Harry watched him as he did, with a stupid smile on his face causing him to blush.

Harry looked back at the book and turned the cover, opening it.


	3. I Don't Hate You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two boys continue to talk and get to know eachother. Harry gets to see Draco's sketch book and what he finds shocks him.

Harry's fingers rubbed gently on the leather cover, he was excited and surprised that Draco was actually allowing him to look through the small sketchbook. He turned to the first page, moving his lips as he read to himself, "Property of Draco Malfoy" . He glanced towards the other boy who sat next to him on the small love seat. He was nervous, a sight that Harry had never seen before today. His long legs were tucked neatly underneath him as he watched the brunette. He covered his mouth partially with his hand.

Neither boy could believe they still managed to get locked in some stupid room together, though they were starting not to mind, not that either of them would admit to that. 

The leather couch squeaked as Draco shifted uncomfortably in his spot. Harry turned another page, the first one with a drawing on it. Harry's eyes grew wide in amazement, he knew that the other could draw but he had only seen a couple pieces that were used to tease him, nothing to this degree. His eyes scanned the page, an owl so realistic it seemed to jump out at him, its eyes opening and closing.

"Holy shit, Draco..." Harry spoke stunned as he turned page after page, admiring every artwork he saw. 

"W-What? They really aren't that good, that's why I never show anyone." Draco bit his lip anxiously, and began to tap his foot against the ground in a rhythm, causing his leg to bounce.

"You're kidding, right?" Harry turned to face the blonde in confusion. "These are fucking amazing, Draco." He lifted the book, gesturing to it.

The action caused Draco to blush intensely, "You're just saying that.." His head shook in disagreement.

"I'm not, they are crazy good. I promise they are." Harry's face was straight and stern. He was determined to make him see just how talented he was.

Draco covered his face with his hands so the other wouldn't see the redness in his cheeks and ears. Was Harry really complimenting him? It made him feel weird. The only other time he showed someone his art was to his parents. Who simply yelled at him and threw the paper into the fireplace, yelling for him not to waste his time, especially with something he was so bad at.

Harry turned back to the sketchbook as Draco was lost in thought. He turned the page again but froze as his eyes met the drawing. On the page was a drawing of him sitting against a tree as he read. His eyes grew wide, the drawing was amazing... but why had the other boy drawn him? His heart was racing in his chest as his face began to grow red. Draco was still covering his face, unaware of what Harry was seeing. He turned the page nervously, finding another drawing of him, this time it was closer up and he was laughing, oblivious to being drawn. He flipped the page again, another drawing of him. He was speechless and frozen.

Draco finally came to his senses and uncovered his face, questioning the others silence. His eyes scanned Harry, why was he frozen? He looked towards the sketch book and his heart dropped to his stomach, he had forgotten he had drawn Harry. He rushed to grab the book out of the other boys hands. Bringing it to his chest when he had it and panting heavily. His face and ears were burning red.

Harry sat stunned, his lips slightly parted. His heart was beating fast in his chest. "Y-You drew me?" He turned to face Draco who was pushed as far away from him as possible.

"I-I-" He didn't know what to say, so he bent over into his lap and held his head. How could he forget about those drawings? They weren't anything, he had just stumbled upon Harry one day when he was reading and couldn't help but draw him. He seemed so peaceful and he wanted to capture it, so he did. After that he found himself drawing the brunette more often, when he was laughing, thinking, reading, etc. He realized it was sorta creepy, but Harry's emotions were pure and strong, he became the perfect thing to draw. He never thought anyone would ever see them. Draco was startled by Harry's voice.

"They're beautiful... I've never seen myself like that before." He paused and scratched his head. Draco looked up at him. " Would you uh- would you draw me right now?"

"You don't think it's creepy?" Was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

"No, I don't. I was surprised, but mostly flattered. No one has ever drawn me before. Especially no one as talented as you." His cheeks were still red as he complimented Draco. It was quiet for a moment. "So, will you draw me?"

Draco couldn't find words, so he just nodded and opened the sketchbook to a blank page. He wandered to his bag quickly to grab a pencil and rushed back.

When he returned Harry was sitting sideways, his legs crisscrossed as he faced where Malfoy would be sitting. "Is this okay?" He was referring to himself and blushed more.

Malfoy nodded again, "Yeah, it's perfect."

"It's your turn, by the way." He looked at Draco shyly. 

"My turn?" The blonde was confused, he had forgotten they had been asking each other questions in an attempt to cure them of boredom. He remembered, "ohhh". He brought his pencil to his mouth, his teeth biting against the brown wood lightly. "There's been rumours about girls you've dated and i've always assumed they were true, but I guess that isn't the case. Who have you dated then?" He stopped chewing on his pencil and touched the tip against the paper, beginning to draw Potter.

Harry twidled his thumbs nervously, "Actually..." he began and looked away. "I've never really had a boyfriend. Crushes, sure. But nothing so serious."

"You've never dated anyone?" The tone of his voice shocked. "Even with so many people swooning after you? I mean, you are the chosen one". Draco looked up from the page at Harry, he was teasing him. 

"Oh, shut it Malfoy." Though he wasn't offended, he simply smiled wide and looked back, pushed him with one of his legs jokingly, and rolled his emerald green eyes at the boy. This caused Draco to laugh. It was warm and light-hearted, and it made his cheeks grow warmer. If that was even possible.

It was weird, the two of them were actually getting along for once. Neither of them felt the need to get mad at one another. They felt quite comfortable and happy. Any awkwardness that had been there was gone and they simply enjoyed the others company.

Harry decided to untuck his legs from underneath himself, they were starting to go numb. They lent against Draco's slightly as he stretched them out on the couch, though neither seemed to mind. So he stayed like that.

Draco's pencil glided against his paper, he was currently working on drawing Harry's face, he would glance up every so often to make sure he was getting every detail right. They sat in silence, neither one speaking.

"Do you hate me, Draco?" Broke the quietness, and caused the other to look up rather quickly. Harry bit his lip anxiously.

"W-what? Where did that come from?" He questioned him and raised his eyebrows surprised. 

"That's my question, I've always felt like you do. But now that we are actually talking and being civil, I'm not so sure anymore." 

Draco didn't know what to say, so he sat with his mouth open like an idiot just staring at him. His pencil was no longer moving. 

"It's okay, Malfoy." He used his last name again. "I already assumed you did." He stood up from his spot beside Draco, his body cold at the absense of the others warmth. He watched as he walked towards the fire and sat back down on the cushions laying on the floor.

The crackling fire made Draco come back to reality, and he stood up from his spot. His footsteps quiet as he walked next to Harry and sat down on a cushion beside him. The other boy didn't look at him, he just stared off into the fire. Thinking of a face he wished was there.

"I don't hate you, Potte- Harry. I've never hated you." He brought his hand over to Harry's knee, hesitated, then placed it there reassuringly. "I know I can be a complete ass sometimes..." he was interrupted.

"Sometimes?" The other turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay, all of the time. But that doesn't mean I hate you." He was being genuine and hoped the other boy would see that.

"Then why do we always fight? Even after the war... even after so many people.." he stopped speaking and hung his head. 

"Because after everything that happened and after we both lost so many people, even when on opposite sides, it felt normal. Coming back to Hogwarts and treating each other the same as before made it feel like all of the bad stuff didn't happen. At least for me... and I know that sounds stupid but I thought that's how you felt as well". He squeezed Harry's knee.

"But those things did happen, people did die. I'd be lying if I said it didn't distract me, I just don't think I feel like fighting anymore, Malfoy. All I ever do is fight, I'm tired". He was starting to get emotional, his eyes threatened to spill over and he bit his lip to keep it from quivering.

Draco's heart raced anxiously at the others vulnerability and sadness. He knew so much was expected of Harry his whole life, and after finally living up to it he wanted a break. He understood why. "Then let's not fight any more. And you don't have to go back to calling me Malfoy, you know? I-I liked it when you called me by my first name." He spoke the last part quietly and blushed. 

One tear escaped from Harry's eye, and Draco stared at it as it slowly fell. He brought his hand up to wipe it away, using his thumb as his palm rested on Potter's cheek. Harry looked at him suprised by Draco's action. His cheeks blushed and no other tears fell.

Draco kept his hand there, something in his brain was telling him not to move it away. "Okay?" He questioned, his silver eyes meeting green. 

Harry gulped at the closeness of the other boy, but nodded his head anyways. "Okay, Draco."

"Please don't ever think that I hate you just because I'm a grump." He moved closer without realizing. His hand still in place. 

Harry didn't try to move away, something in Draco's eyes, he didn't know what it was, made him stay there. He could feel his breath against his face.

Something was drawing him closer to Harry, like a small push on the back of his head. And when he noticed him glance down towards his lips he knew what was about to happen. He was about to kiss Harry Potter, and no matter how many times he told himself it was a bad idea he didn't stop.

He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Harry's who made a small noise of suprise at the impact. But neither pulled away. Harry closed his eyes and kissed back, telling Draco he was okay with what was happening, whatever it was. Draco brought his other hand to Harry's cheek and continued kissed him needily. He had no idea he wanted to kiss the dark haired teen but now that he was he decided he had wanted to do for a very long time.

The crackling of the fireplace was lost in the moment, as well as any other sounds now flooding into the room. Both teens were so lost in the moment that neither heard the door open and the footsteps that came with it.

"Harry? Malfoy?? What the fuck is going on?" Ron's voice filled their minds and they pulled away startled.

When Harry looked up Ron stood at the doorway, his face in a state of shock and confusion.


	4. Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Unedited!

(UNEDITED)

Harry stood up abruptly at the sound of Ron's voice. "R-Ron". He stuttered anxiously. Draco stayed sitting on the floor not daring to look back at the ginger haired boy, the warmth of the fireplace now seeming too hot and uncomfortable as a drop of sweat slid slowly down the points of his face.

"Are you serious? Hermione and I have spent all afternoon looking for you after you chased Malfoy, we were worried about you! But you were just in here snogging him!" Ron's face grew red in anger and his eyebrows furrowed. 

"I'm- I'm sorry, Ron. It's not what you think! We-" Harry started as he walked towards him but Ron interrupted.

"You know what I don't care!" His hands waved exageratingly in the air. His head hung low and his voice got quiet, "y'know I'd always support you, Harry. But you never even told me you fancied Malfoy. And you let Hermione and I worry about you. I thought you trusted us enough to tell us something like this. But I guess I was wrong." 

"I do, Ron! I do trust you, I'm sorry I worried you. We got locked in here.." Harry's voice quivered and he bit his lip.

Draco began to stand up from the pillow but still didn't turn. Ron watched him as he did.

"What ever, I'm going to tell Hermione to stop looking." He turned and left through the open door.

Harry turned towards Draco, "I-I'm sorry about that, Draco." His eyes scanned him up and down.

Malfoy turned but refused to look him in the eyes. "What happened was a mistake, Potter. Let's just forget about it". He walked to his bag, grabbed it, and made his way towards the door, his footsteps quiet against the hardwood floor.

"Wait!" Harry called after him, he stopped in the door frame but didn't turn to face him. But when Harry stood there unsure of what to say, Draco shook his head slightly and continued out the door.

Harry slumped to the ground, his heart hurt and was beating rapidly in his chest, his head full of unanswered questions. He didn't know what to think or feel so he just sat there on the floor gripping his chest through his robe in an attempt to calm it.

Ron wouldn't let him explain himself, not that he was even sure how to explain what he walked in to. The kiss just sorta happened. Malfoy had let his guard down and Harry was able to see who the boy underneath really was. After all these years of yelling and fighting with one another they had a moment where they were honest with each other. What ever the kiss meant... he didn't know. But he genuinely like it. He thought Draco had as well, but apparantly he was wrong. All he was sure of right now was that he was confused. 

Harry's body began to shiver, he was cold. The fire that was once lit was out  and a chill filled the room. It no longer felt inviting, just empty. Finally he raised to his feet, his bones underneath him cracking and popping at his weight. He sighed heavily and made his way to the now unlocked door. Unlike Draco, he decided to turn around and look back. Though mysterious, he felt like the small room changed something, like it had meant for the two boys to get to know each other without having to worry about putting up a wall. Harry frowned slightly, unfortunately it hadn't worked after all.

Harry glanced to where he and Draco had been sitting on the loveseat and paused. A small leather book met his eyes and cause his heart to skip a beat.

"Draco's sketchbook..." He whispered to himself outloud. And walked back towards it. Harry's fingers rested on top of it gently, he could've sworn he saw the other teen put it in his bag. He gripped onto it and brought the cover to his chest. He'd have to give it back to Draco, which would give him a chance to talk to him about what happened between them... about the kiss they shared.

So with the sketchbook in his hand Harry left the room, taking a deep breath of relief as he did. He walked out onto the stair case and waited for it to move, he stared at the door he had just left. And when the stairs began to rumble he almost lost his balance but caught himself. When he looked back towards the room, the door was no longer there, only a blank stone wall. Harry blinked repeatedly and rubbed his eyes in confusion. Where the fuck did the door go? 

The corridors of Hogwarts were dark besides the flickering of torch light, it must be pretty late if that's the case. He and Draco must have been in that room practically all day.

Harry yawned, he was exauhsted and just wanted to get to bed. He needed to apologize to Ron and Hermione before doing so.

He neared the Gryffindor common room and stopped at the entance, the Fat Lady's portrait snored loudly. "Treacle Tarts", he spoke the password to her and she opened one eye slowly before closing it and allowing the door to swing open.

At first he thought the common room was empty, but then noticed Hermione sitting on the couch studying. She looked up at him and smiled lightly. Ron wasn't any where in sight.

"Hey Harry" She chimed as he sat down beside her and sat Draco's sketchbook beside him on the sofa.

"Hey 'Mione, what are you working on?" He questioned and rubbed his thumbs together nervously. He wasn't sure if she was also mad at him.

"Just some extra credit defence against the dark arts work, figured I'd try to get a head." She smiled. So far so good, she didn't seem upset yet. 

"Where's Ron?" He questioned and bit his lip nervously. 

She frowned slightly, "Ron told me what happened with Malfoy, and said he didn't want to talk to you. He went to bed. I'm sorry he got mad at you, he was just worried, we both were. I tried to tell him it's none of our business who you are with but you know him, he wouldn't listen. Kept going off about you not trusting him and what not." She looked at him awkwardly.

Harry sighed, "but nothing is going on with Malfoy and I, Ron just wouldn't let me explain what happened. I went after Malfoy and we were fighting and ended up in that room. The door must've locked behind us or something because we couldn't get out. And we ended up talking, then we- we kissed and Ron walked in. It all just sorta happened really fast." He rubbed his face in his hands.

"It's okay, Harry. I understand. Ron will come around eventually." She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and hugged him. "What ever happened or happens with you and Malfoy I'll support it. After everything you've been through you deserve to have someone in your life."

Harry nodded his head. "Thank you. But I don't think anything else will happen with Malfoy. He said kissing me was a mistake and to forget it happened" he brought his fingers to touch his lips slightly and his heart skipped at the memory of Draco kissing him. "I just don't know if I'll be able to forget about it..."

"Everything will work out Harry, you just have to trust that it will." She gave him a reassuring squeeze. 

He nodded his head and tried to give small smile in return but failed. "I'm going to go try to sleep, I'll see you tommorrow 'Mione. And thank you for not being upset with me. Good night." 

She just smiled and watched as he grabbed the small book beside him and walked upstairs towards the boy's dorms. She knew everything would turn out okay, she just hoped Harry believed it too.

Harry walked into his room and tuckef Draco's sketch book in his trunk at the end of his bed. Everyone else was sleeping, including Ron. He made his way towards his cupboard, and grabbed a pair of pajama pants to change into. They were emerald green plaid, one of his favorite pairs. He had gotten them for Christmas from his god father Sirius before he passed, and despite them now being too tight around his butt and a little short on his legs he wore them almost every night anyways. He slipped out of his robes and put on the pajamas before climbing into bed and pulling the covers up over him.

He struggled at first to get comfortable, but once he did he quickly fell asleep thinking of Draco's soft lips pressed against his as they sat infront of the fireplace. He wanted to kiss the other teen again, and badly. Harry just hoped he did too.

Draco arrived to the Slytherin common room while people were starting to head upstairs to bed. Blaise called out to him as he entered but he just ignored him and let his feet carry him up the steps to his room. 

Blaise extended his arms like 'what the fuck' before shaking his head and continuing in a conversation he was having with Pansy Parkinson.

Draco opened the door to his room and sighed heavily. No one else had gone to bed yet so he was alone. He sat his bag down on the floor next to his bed and plopped down on it exagertatingly. "What the fuck was that", he whispered to himself. He couldn't believe he kissed Potter, his rival since the first day he attended Hogwarts. Mosy of all he couldn't believe he wished he could do it again. His cheeks blushed at the though of Harry's rough yet gentle lips against his own. He closed the curtains around his bed and curled into a ball, grabbing a pillow and holding it.

He had told Harry it was a mistake, what happened, he knew that the other boy probably thought so, so he just said it. He didn't want to drag the other into his depressing life of being an ex death eater and what that all meant. They were opposites, he fought for the bad(despite not wanting to) and Harry had fought for the good, no Harry was the good.

Him kissing him and wanting to do it again would only make things more complicated. Others could never forget what role Draco's family had in the war and he didn't want to ruin Harry's life even more with that. So maybe it reallt was a mistake. His eyes burnt slightly, he shouldn't of kissed the other teen. But he couldn't help himself, he couldn't help but want to feel his lips against his again. To hold his face in his hands and watch as the other closed his eyes waiting for a kiss. Draco groaned in frustration as he came to a realization, he was starting to have feelings for Potter. Just from one stupid kiss, or maybe it was from more than that. From how they talked and he could truly be himself, no walls, no acting just him. And he had liked that. Or maybe how he was able to get lost in his green eyes, how his touch shot chills up Draco's spine, how he made his heart beat so fast it felt like it would explod. Maybe it was all of those things, but most of all Harry made him feel comfortable. 

But Draco couldn't let him put any thing negative back onto Harry's life. He couldn't kiss him again, or let his guard down, his had to keep on pretending. He didn't want to hurt him. Harry deserved better than that. He deserved better than him. And with that Draco fell into a dreamless sleep, still in his robes and still thinking about Harry damn Potter.


End file.
